Avalon: The Ever Distant Dream
by WiseSilver
Summary: For she has stood unbroken, her spirit shining forth despite the darkness that surrounds her. O successor Mine, you have chosen wisely, for it is the dream that shall bring forth Utopia not the sword... Taylor!Arturia! FSN crossover OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own nor profess to have any rights to the property of Wildbow's Worm nor Fate/Stay Night I merely play in the sandbox that has been left behind**

 **This is a one shot, inspired by the failed dream of another, short, sweet and epically to the point.**

* * *

Avalon

* * *

The Everdistant Utopia, the sheath that held the greatest of all of Mankind's dreams. The indestructible, that which renders its bearer immortal and untouched by even the most deadly of injuries.

It was a light in the darkness, it was the sun shining high in the night sky.

And yet, Taylor found it within her grasp.

For all the horrors and indignities, for all the betrayals she had suffered, she alone has stood tall and unbroken.

Even as she waited in her prison, the darkness and filth seeping and searching for the cracks in her soul. She waited for that tenuous string that held her sanity to finally snap.

And yet... She stood alone in a meaningless place where time and space held no sway.

"Hello?" She finally ventured, crying out for an answer, for anyone in this lonely and desolate place.

" _If you had a choice... Between a Sword or it's Sheath... Which would you choose?"_ A voice answered. Taylor span as she came face to face with a woman, she was petite but even Taylor could see the steel in her stance. The woman's blonde hair flowing about her, undone, giving her a femininity that belied the stained and dented armor she wore.

" _I made my choice. I could find peace and live a long life or I could fight and forge a kingdom when one was truly needed..."_

Taylor saw that next to the woman was a stone and in it... a Sword. The Sword. And even locked away Taylor could feel its warmth, could feel hope swell within her.

" _Well... go on. Which will you choose, O successor Mine. The Sword or the Sheath? Hold within your mind that which it means to be king. How would you rule, would you bring justice to the land? Would you uphold peace? Would you bring glory?"_

Taylor walked forward, she thought of all the injustice she had suffered. She thought of bringing justice to her tormentors, to Emma and Sophia. She thought of bringing peace to her city, no, she thought of bringing prosperity so that her father and his friends might smile once more. She thought of the inspiration and hope she might bring, to a world that was slowly losing all meaning.

Taylor grasped the hilt and drew all of her will, all of her desire to see a better future, a future of peace, of shining light. Of laughter and joy, of families safe from fear, of children able to play in the streets once more.

Of the innocent students learning and growing in safety without bullies running amok, protected as the innocent and joyous should be.

The Sword moved an inch, it's golden light bathing the darkness around them. Taylor landed on her back, her eyes shut even as she felt the weight of steel within her hands.

" _I see... You are far wiser then I was when I stood in your place. I chose the Sword and forgot that which I fought for. Believing that with the sword in hand, I could cut down all the obstacles that lay before me. How I was wrong."_

Taylor looked up at the King that stood before her, watched as those kind, green eyes shimmered with a fleeting joy.

" _It was too late when I realized my kingdom could not be healed by blood shed and inhuman belief. It was too late when I realized the true power of what I held. The Everdistant Utopia."_

Taylor looked down and saw it, the gold inlay, the silver seams and blue scales of a dragon.

" _Avalon is the Dream, weld it and uphold your dream. And when the time is right. Draw forth the Sword. And build your kingdom, O bearer Mine..."_

Taylor took the offered hand and stood, Avalon fitting perfectly into her hand.

* * *

It wasn't until she was home later that afternoon, safe and unbroken by the trails she had faced that Taylor noticed the change in her. The mirror shining in the evening light, highlighting her form.

Where before she had been scrawny, tomboyish and without curves. Her hair now shown with a lustful sheen. Her soft arms now filled with feminine muscle. Her forming beer belly was now flat with Abs she could only dream of. Her chest, though still small, was round with curves she never held before.

Her face was unmarked, her eyes shining with a inner light she never knew. She was beautiful. Transformed to perfect health of a teenage girl, fit for battle and life. Taylor marveled and with her joy, light haloed about her and with inhuman reflexes, she caught the sword and sheath in her hands.

The dream was real, it's weight the true presence of the destiny she had been given. Her knuckles white against the hilt, she knew it was not yet time.

She was no hero. She would be a King and her Kingdom would shine as Camelot did. And she would bring it to greater heights then even her past failure. For she was Once, and now she was the Future.

* * *

"Spread out, box them in. Kill the Children and leave none standing." Lung, the Dragon of Kyushu, stood atop the building that overlooked the trapped Undersiders, the young villains blooded and beaten but still ready to fight.

The Asian Bad Boyz spread out, their guns ready even as the young villains prepared for the renewed onslaught.

"Not this night." A voice rang with regality across the city block. All eyes turned to the simple female form that stepped forth from the alleyway. Her clothing nondescript, but her stance gave way to hidden depths. All eyes followed as the young girl stepped before the Undersiders.

"Lung, Dragon of the West. Death does not need to come this night. Has your pride not been fed, do these children not stand defeated but prepared to face their end with pride?" Kenta raised a single eyebrow, his mask only covering the bottom of his face, his identity long since lost in his infamy.

"They have stolen from me! From my business and have muddled my name. They die here and if you do not move... SO WILL YOU." Lung roared, scales rippling upon his arms, his eyes glowing eye in dragonic fury. Aggression built up from the chase and from the sudden challenge, flames washed across the street, over the heads of gang members, ready to incinerate the dragons enemies.

But a far greater light shone forth, breaking the black haze of smoke to reveal a golden orb that protected the young villains and their savior. Golden light threaded across reality, the gang bangers stepping back in awe as something primal within them reacted. Even the Dragon of the West felt the fight leave him.

"Their death holds no meaning, the young snuffed out too soon for broken pride and lazy ambition. Go home Dragon, my blade is not for you this night." Her voice cracked like a whip, authority somehow ringing true, cutting deep to Lung's spirit. With a bark, the ABB turned away, Lung watching as his forces left the field of battle to find a more worthy foe. His eye on the little girl... the woman that stood before him and blocked his wrath. Snuffing it like the candle it was. He did not know what he saw there, he could not see this little woman's future. But in the golden thread of her soul, he knew it would be grand. And when it came forth. The fight of his life, the final confrontation where even Endbringers have failed, would be upon him. He wondered if it would be as comforting if that golden light was the last thing he saw...

* * *

Brockton Bay changed that night in ways few would notice but many would soon come to know. The Empire Eight and the Asian Bad Boyz fought a vicious war, none quite understanding what sparked the fight. The ParaHuman Response Team and the Protectorate tried to steam the violence but it seemed that the two gangs refused to back down.

Something had changed and while the people huddled in their homes in fear, none would realize that death did not come. That street by street, a bubble of safety emerged, for even as villains fought villains and the heroes tried to intervene, only the innocent noticed that they could walk in broad day light in a safety they have not known in many a year.

For as battles waged over false kingdoms, a young girl healed and brought hope to the down trodden. Her knights bringing aid, solving woes and heralding peace. No one of importance noticed.

No one of importance noticed when a golden glow came from beneath a parking garage down town, for all eyes were on the great battle between a dragon and a false emperor.

For none noticed as a young woman in white robes found truth in the words and insight of a knight.

For none noticed that with each passing day, the city somehow seemed brighter, the people stood straight and though war waged. The sword had not yet been drawn. The king was still not needed, nor was she ready.

* * *

Storm clouds boiled for as far as the eye can see. The oceans waters roared with a fury not their own and an army stood upon the broken shores of a broken city.

It's people safe, hidden underground but in danger from the lake even further beneath.

It's defenders bloodied but hopeless, as water raged around them and the oceans master, the monster of the depths, tore them apart.

Screams filled the air and blood dyed the water red as heroes fought over every inch of land, doing their damnedest to keep the beast from its goal at the city's heart.

Legend hovered over the battle field, blood seeping from his arm. Dozens of heroes and villains flew beside him, equally harmed but no less willing to fight to save the millions of innocents below.

The Dragon of Kyushu roared below as he fought with all his great fury against an age old foe. The Emperor and his metal helm jumped from sword to sword as spires of fire forged metal answered his call. At his side, his loyal wolf howled its battle cry as it was flung across the harbor.

The Halberd of the great Armsmaster swung with might and honor as the hero fought with desperate strides.

The cracks of rifles, the contrails of rockets filed the air as Miss Militia added in her own ways.

However it was all for nought, for all their valor and their fury and all the efforts of a hundred heroes.

The Leviathan met each clash as if it were to swat a fly. It stepped on ants, and burned their hills. Each legend brought low by its impossible onslaught.

" _There was a time of need, O bearer Mine. When the kingdom was shattered and I was called forth. It did not matter the time, nor the place. It was the heart of the young maiden that answered a call grown men could not. It was the right time. The right place. You have chosen well. The ground is fertile, the people have been prepared. Hope cried out... What shall your answer be?"_

A hush came down upon the battle field, even as blood was spilt and buildings were crushed. It was as if the world was holding its breath, even the great beast stood still, as if waiting.

A young women strode forth, her knights standing beside her. Her simple garb was not what one would expect on a battle field but few pay attention to such a detail for in her arms was a sheath. With one hand she held it forth.

" _All who see it know its name..."_ The girl held the sheathed sword before her and placed a hand upon its hilt. It was her time, she was ready, she had spent months learning of herself and her new kingdom. Of her new destiny in a world falling apart.

" _For it was the crystallization of all of mankind's hopes and dreams. It was all those things and yet one thing. It was mankind's greatest wish, the sword of mankind's chosen king."_ The clouds parted as if the sun itself wished to bare witness to the events below. A golden sheen falling upon the once pale parlor.

" _Every warrior strived for it, every solider held it deep within their heart. Every healer practiced it, every child dreamed of it. Every mother held it in her arms and every father felt its shimmer with in their souls."_ The eyes of the gathered heroes zoned in on the girl, even the great beast watched with apt attention as the hilt bared an inch, light brighter then the sun shining forth.

" _Glory. The wish granted by the kingdom of old, by the ever young king that led her people to victory after victory. The glory that every kingdom since has sought with ever lasting desire. This wish that every human, young and old held deep within their hearts."_ The sword sang free from its bonds, once more to shine upon the earth. Golden motes of light rose from the land itself, acknowledging what was once gifted to mankind and taken away from its greatest king due to her own folly.

Where once the young woman were the clothing of peasants, armor now adored her. In gleaming Silver and steel, she held her sword before her, it's golden rays bathing the world in splendor.

" _All know it's name, O bearer Mine. For it is etched in the memory of all those who have come after. For it is what all seek to the depths of their hearts. For its light touches even the deepest darkness. And exposes the good within. For it is..."_

"Excalibur!" The clouds parted for miles, the sun dimmed for it had been outshined, the people stared in awe and the beast ceased to exist. For what was a shadow before the might of a billion souls crying forth in righteous fury.

That day the world shone brighter then before. For the Once and Future King had come at mankind's hour of need. For though she waited long, and the world had been seeped in death and despair.

The night must be its darkest before the dawn could come...

* * *

 **Author' Note:**

So this was a short one shot, meant to be a bit of fun after reading several cross overs that did not pan out the way I wanted. I don't think I would continue it, I have neither the time nor the desire right now to write a novel sized epic.

However, if any wish to adopt it or take inspiration from this small tale, please do just let me know so that I can read it with great pleasure.

Thank you, let me know what you thought.

WiseSilver


End file.
